


To Betray

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Series: To End a War [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Do the pirates come back?, Does Azula hunt them?, Does everyone need a hug?, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, NO ONE KNOWS, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Who's them?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, of course, probably, that's a thing, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: Zuko wasn't a traitor. Exactly. He was just going behind his father's back to end a war. That wasn't really treason. Probably.Actually it was treason. Zuko wasn't exactly sure how much he cared about that.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: To End a War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831351
Comments: 653
Kudos: 2334





	1. Chapter 1

It was late the next morning by the time the ship captain returned. Which- what was his name anyways?

“Hey!” Sokka yelled. The guy jumped, hands flying to the swords he had strapped to his back. They were out of the sheath before Sokka had time to blink which was really cool if- well. No. It wasn’t scary at all.

“I was just gonna ask your name.” Sokka said, sliding sideways and backwards, hands palm out in front of him. “But if that’s a touchy subject…”

The fellow blinked, which looked kind of odd with his eye scarred like it was. Sokka wondered how that’d happened. Like- sure. Surrender. But how?

Why was he fighting in the first place?

The fellow shoved the blades back into the sheath. Well, he didn’t shove. It was super smooth. And too practiced a motion for this world to be anywhere _near_ fair.

“Li.” He said. He cleared his throat. “My name is Li.”

Sokka nodded, though he was wondering more about the swords than the fellow who carried them. Who could blame him? They were really cool swords…

“My name’s Sokka.” Sokka said. The fellow nodded and a look that was almost guilty flashed across his face.

“Hakoda’s son.” Li said.

Sokka grinned. “Yep! You met him? Well, I mean you probably had to meet him. Cause you ended up here with the letters and all.”

Li rubbed a hand across his neck. “I was actually sick when we got this commission. But I’ve seen him before.”

That was a little disappointing- Sokka’d wanted to hear from someone who’d seen him. He wanted to know how he was _actually_ doing.

“So- who did meet him then?” Sokka asked. Probably that Jee fellow- or maybe the Uncle? The command structure on this ship seemed a bit odd.

“Riko.” Li said. He scanned the area for a second, then pointed straight to one of his crew men. “She’s right over there.”

Sokka nodded his thanks before rushing off. It was only after he’d crossed half of the distance between him and Riko that he realized Zuko had said _she_.

…---…

Aang had already agreed to take Katara to the North Pole. That didn’t mean the logistics were easy.

They had some Water Tribe money- but they weren’t sure if it would work in the Earth Kingdom. Appa could carry them but he couldn’t carry enough of his own food for it to matter- they needed places for him to set down and eat. He ate a ton and he’d basically eat anything- still, it was better to plan.

Aang didn’t understand why they wouldn’t just stop at the Air temples. Katara kept saying that wasn’t an option but Aang didn’t know _why_. Monks were nice. They’d help.

…---…

Zuko took a deep breath. Then he knocked on the pole in front of the tent where the Avatar was staying. He didn’t exactly understand why they’d set up a tent just for him, but then again. He was the Avatar. _Aang_. His name was Aang. And he was a twelve-year-old boy. A boy Zuko’s father would kill without a second thought.

Zuko’s stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought. Ozai was his father. And Zuko was planning on ending the war. Even though that meant he’d have to betray his father.

“Come in!” Aang yelled.

Zuko wasn’t sure if that wasn’t how it was supposed to work- since it wasn’t actually Aang’s tent… but he’d take it.

Zuko stepped in first and Iroh came in a step behind him.

“We need to talk to you about something.” Zuko said.

Katara was staring at him. Or, more accurately, she was staring at the bright red mark that stretched across half of his face. Zuko felt himself blush and wished he could yell at her to stop staring.

That probably wouldn’t endear him to the Avatar though.

Aang nodded eagerly. “Sure.” He said.

Zuko glanced at Iroh who nodded slightly.

“What’s your plan?” he asked.

Aang blinked at him. “Plan for what?”

“You’re supposed to bring balance to the world, right?” Zuko asked.

“Yep.”

“What are you planning on doing about the Fire Nation then? With the invasion?”

“Um…” Aang said, looking so very confused. “Invasion?”

 _He really has been in an iceberg for 100 years,_ Zuko thought. He forced in a breath, then let it out. “99 years and a bit ago- it’ll be a 100 years at the next comet- Sozin used Sozin’s comet to kill the Air benders. Since then, the Fire Nation had been at war with the rest of the world. As you can see they did some serious damage to the Southern Water Tribe and they are currently doing a lot of damage to the Earth Kingdom. So- what’re you planning to do about it?”

Aang was gaping at him, and Zuko wondered what he’d said wrong. “They can’t- they can’t all be dead. That’s not possible.” Ah. That. “How’d the Fire Nation even get up to the temples? They didn’t have Flying Bison! There’s no way- no way at all…” he trailed off as Katara squeezed his shoulder, the compassion on her face serving as Zuko’s second witness.

“I can’t- I can’t think about this right now.” Aang said. “Please- just leave me alone.”

Katara squeezed his shoulder again. “If that’s what you want.” She said. She stood, releasing his shoulder, though the compassion on her face never faded. “But if you need to talk- I’ll be there.” She swept out of the tent.

Iroh followed her a second later, but Zuko hesitated. “I think you should know- Sozin’s comet is coming again. Soon.” He said, voice soft.

Then he followed the others out of the tent.


	2. Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang really doesn't like facing or believing unpleasant truths

“Hello.” Sokka said.

The girl, who’s name was apparently Riko, nodded back at him. “Hello.” She said.

She seemed pleasant enough, for all that he was still a little freaked out that she was part of the crew. How many of them were girls anyways? He hadn’t really been paying attention.

“So,” Sokka said, letting out of breath, “I was talking to Li. And he said that you were the one who actually met with my dad, Hakoda. And I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind telling me how he was doing? Like he says he’s fine but I don’t know if he’s lying and _I_ can’t see him but _you_ did see him…” and he was rambling.

He was rather good at rambling. And sarcasm. And eating. Hunting could also be added to the list. Maybe fighting? He’d never really had a chance to go against someone with actual training in an actual fight… but still.

Riko’s lip quirked into a kind of half smile. “He seemed to be doing all right. The war is taking its toll- but it’s doing that to everyone. He seemed really excited to have finally found a ship willing to go to the South Pole at least.”

That wasn’t as good as Sokka had hoped for, but it was also real.

“Thanks,” Sokka said, grinning at her.

Riko’s smile widened. She had a very nice smile. It was too bad that she was probably ten years older than he was.

Nope. He wasn’t going to do it. He was not going to think about attractive Earth Kingdom merchants, especially since they were going to be gone soon.

…---…

Zuko hadn’t taken two steps out of the tent before an irate Katara had grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him off. He could have escaped her grasp easily, but he didn’t. He was supposed to try to stay on good terms with these people after all. The more people who could vouch for them, who could say that they were actually trying for peace, the better it would be. The easier the transition would be.

Katara stopped when they were somewhere remotely private. Zuko realized then that Uncle hadn’t followed him. That was slightly concerning.

“What was that?” Katara hissed at him.

Zuko blinked. “What?”

“You can’t just go in and ask someone what their plan is then tell them- “Oh and by the way your entire people is gone. They were all murdered.” He’s a very likeable kid. He had friends, parents- people he loved. And you just tell him they’re dead? Could you think of a gentler way to tell him?”

Zuko looked at her for a long moment. “This is kinder.” He finally said. “If you didn’t tell him he’d wonder why conversations always trailed off when he tried to talk about the Air Nomads. He’d wonder why everyone told him not to go to the temples. He’d wonder why everyone was so uncomfortable when he spoke of those he loved and wished to see again. This way- he knows. He doesn’t have to wonder where they are or what’s really going on or why everyone is keeping secrets of where his family actually went. He knows.”

Katara stared at him, slack jawed. “That’s not the point! You could have done it a thousand ways that would have been better! I wasn’t suggesting you keep it from him indefinitely- I was just saying that you could have broken the news first and given him some _time_ before asking if he had a plan to save the world!” 

She had a good point, so Zuko nodded. Still, it stung that this- this- whatever she was- friend of the Avatar maybe? Was raking him over the coals for trying to help the Avatar. Or maybe it was for failing to help the Avatar?

Well. At least he wasn’t trying to capture the boy.

…---…

It wasn’t possible. They couldn’t all be dead. The Fire Nation couldn’t have gotten up to the mountains. The Air Benders were probably just hiding.

Yes, that made sense. Aang nodded to himself.

He needed to go to the temples and look for clues, figure out where they’d actually gone. Then he could find them.

That was a good idea. A very good idea actually.

The Southern Air Temple wasn’t far away, he could go there.

…---…

“I’m going to the Southern Air Temple.” Aang announced.

Four people stared at him, faces showing various amount of horror.

“Why?” Sokka asked.

“They can’t all be dead.” Aang said, “There must be something- some clue they left behind as to where they went. I know them. I can find the clue and I can figure out where they went. Then I can find them.”

Li and Mushi exchanged a glance. “If I might make a suggestion,” Mushi began, shifting forward slightly, “I think it would be better to visit one of the other temples. The Northern Air Temple is actually inhabited by the Mechanic and his people. They aren’t actual Air Benders, but their gliding is quite ingenious. The Eastern and Western temples are uninhabited, but clean. If you wish to look for clues those would probably be your best bet.”

“What do you mean _clean_?” Aang asked.

“The bodies.” Li said. “They’re cleared out of the other temples. We hadn’t gotten to the Southern one yet.”

 _Bodies_. There weren’t supposed to be _bodies_ , the Air Benders were all supposed to be alive and hiding somewhere safe waiting for Aang to find them, they weren’t supposed to be _dead_.

“No.” Aang said, shaking his head. He jumped up, stumbling slightly on a patch of ice.

“No.” he said again, and he wasn’t sure who he was talking to but- no. This couldn’t be happening. “They can’t be gone. They can’t be dead.” His voice broke, and he was crying.

Katara was at his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight. He nestled in closer to her and let his tears fall.


	3. A little bit of plot but mostly really not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finds some pirates.  
> Zuko gets a headache.

Azula picked up Zuko’s trail easily enough.

He’d sold his ship, then stole a ship from a bunch of pirates. He’d then sold _that_ ship and bought another one.

Actually, that was probably all Iroh’s doing. Still.

He’d actually renamed the new ship _Prince_. If that wasn’t a dead giveaway, Azula wasn’t a prodigy.

Azula sighed.

Then she looked back at the pirate captain. Tien.

He’d almost lost control of all of them not so long ago, Azula could almost respect how easily he’d managed to put that rebellion down.

She’d respect him more if it hadn’t happened in the first place.

“Who do you think is really going to win this war?” Azula asked. “Do you truly believe the Earth Kingdom will last much longer? They are falling.” She left the _How much longer will they be able to pay you?_ remain unsaid.

Tien was listening, but not talking yet. Smart man. In that at least. “Iroh is now a traitor to the Fire Nation.” She didn’t add Zuko into the mix, the captain wasn’t after her brother. It wouldn’t do to give him targets when he decided to betray her.

“You’ll help me find him. I’ll bring him back to the Fire Nation. And you’ll get paid the same as if you’d delivered him to the Earth Kingdom. Oh, and you’ll earn some good will from the Fire Nation royal family.” She felt that it would be superfluous to point out that good will from the Fire Nation was worth a lot more than goodwill from the Earth Kingdom.

After all, the Earth Kingdom would be gone soon enough.

…---…

“We’re going to the North Pole next. We’ve got some contacts there.” Li said.

Sokka gaped at him. “How’d you get contacts there? Haven’t they isolated themselves for like- ever?”

Li shrugged. “Uncle plays a lot of Pai Sho. And drinks a lot of tea. He’s great at making friends.”

Aang seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Sokka was pretty sure his air magic made his hearing way too good. Or maybe it was Avatar stuff that let him pop up whenever anyone mentioned anything fun.

He’d already snuck off to go penguin sledding again. And he’d taken Katara with him.

Though, Aang probably needed stuff like that. Because everyone he’d ever known or loved was dead. Ouch.

“You’re going to the North Pole!” Aang said, and he was grinning. “Can we travel with you then?”

“We?” Sokka asked, even as something inside of him sank.

“Well, me and Katara of course! She wants to learn Waterbending too!”

…---…

“How’d your deck end up so… burnt?” Aang asked, looking at the black marks dotting the otherwise spotless wood of the deck.

Li blushed, his whole face turning the color of his scar. Well, not quite. But nearly.

“We- ah. We got in a fight.”

“With Fire benders?” Sokka asked. He looked horrified for a small moment, then a grin overwhelmed his face. “And you won!”

Li looked extremely uncomfortable. He glanced sideways, then grabbed his uncle, pushing the man in front of him. “Uncle can tell you all about it!” he said. Well. Shouted. Then he ran to his room.

…---…

“We are not going to Kyoshi Island!” Zuko shouted. He tried to be nice. He really did. But this was the third time Aang had asked. So far. This morning. 

Firm. He needed to be firm on _some_ things.

“But I want to ride the Ug-”

Zuko held a hand up in front of Aang’s face. “No.”

…---…

“They went to Kyoshi Island.” Zuko said, looking at the place on deck where Appa really should have been sleeping.

Stupid alternate methods of transportation.

…---…

“I told you it was a bad idea to go to Kyoshi Island!” Li shouted.

“How were we supposed to know that a crazy Fire Nation guy with ridiculous sideburns would find us there?” Sokka asked. He was being reasonable. The only reasonable one here actually.

“You weren’t supposed to know- you were supposed to listen to me! Why do you think I talk?”

He didn’t seem to talk much. He shouted a lot. And spent a lot of time depressed in his room. For all that though… he wasn’t half bad.

And those _swords_.

Fans were cool. And apparently super effective. But _swords_.

…---…

“I want to visit Omashu!” Aang said.

Zuko stared at him for a long moment. “Why?”

“Me and my friend Bumi- well. We always went on these rides around the city you see-”

Iroh’s cup almost spilled on the table as his eyes widened. “Did you say Bumi?”

…---…

“I am not leaving this ship!” Zuko shouted. “You think I want to go anywhere near that crazy guy with his crazy crystals? No thank you!”

Iroh sighed.

…---…

“To be fair,” Sokka said, “Bumi _did_ use the crystals. You can’t blame Li for being worried.”

“I still think he should’ve had to go on a ride with us. It’s important. For bonding.” Aang actually sounded concerned.

Which was… fair. Li was about as tightly wound as people got- which was saying something. Mushi was much for relaxed.

…---…

“My Avatar sense is tingling.”

“You don’t have an Avatar sense! Uncle- tell him that doesn’t exist!”

…---…

“So what? There actually was a Spirit. That doesn’t mean _you_ had to go after it.”

“I’m supposed to be a bridge between this world and the Spirit world! Of _course_ I had to go!”

Zuko glared at him. Aang looked back, unrepentant. “Besides,” Aang said, “I got to talk to Roku. He told me to say hi to his great- grandson or something.”

“Do you even know who that is?”

“No idea. I don’t know anyone named Zuko.”

”...”

”Are you alright?”

”Fine. Just fine. Uncle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Right now Aang already knows when Sozin's comet is.  
> He's waiting to visit the Northern Air Temple because there are people there.  
> He has been promised though that as soon as the war was over, he will get to go to the Southern Air Temple and help lay the dead there to rest.
> 
> ... I think that's probably all?  
> Maybe?


	4. Finding each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly people look at each other from across an ocean

Azula was almost impressed. Zuko had managed to surprise her. He’d found the Avatar and was, at the very least, traveling with him. An impressive feat, considering the Avatar had not been seen in a hundred years.

They seemed to be traveling vaguely in the direction of the Fire Nation, but Azula wasn’t actually sure on that point. Half of the time the ship was going on the most direct route to the Northern Water Tribe, the other half of the time it seemed to be practicing evasive maneuvers.

She’d been in contact with Zhao- he could confirm that he’d fought an Airbender. He hadn’t seen the boy use any other elements, but apparently the Airbender wasn’t even sixteen yet. By all accounts, even if he was the Avatar he shouldn’t know about it yet.

He’d called himself the Avatar though.

So, either her brother had been taken in by a clever ploy, her brother was conning the Avatar into coming to the Fire Nation with him, or her brother had joined the Avatar.

She couldn’t really see any of those being true. Iroh would have outed a conman. Zuko was a terrible liar. And her brother was ridiculously loyal to their father. Finding the truth would certainly be interesting.

They were getting closer now- very close. Their ships were significantly faster than _Prince_. Soon she’d see her brother again. And she could figure out what exactly was going on.

…---…

Hakoda was not happy. The Earth Kingdom was not happy. He was, however, pretty sure that the Fire Nation was happy.

Or maybe they weren’t? The Avatar was back after all.

Which was good.

But apparently, those idiots the Earth Kingdom had hired had changed sides and were now working with the Fire Nation Princess.

It made sense, the Fire Nation was significantly richer than the Earth Kingdom, and the men were pirates.

Still. Hakoda wasn’t happy with _that_ turn of events.

And that wasn’t even touching on the fact that the _Wani_ had apparently been sold to a group of Pai Sho fanatics, the Fire Nation Prince and the Dragon of the West had disappeared, the Avatar was traveling on the _Prince_ , a ship Hakoda had hired to take letters and supplies to the South Pole, and that apparently _both_ of his children were traveling with them.

Oh, and the Fire Nation Princess was chasing after the Avatar, and so was also chasing after his children.

The rest of the Fire Nation Navy was doing something, but no one knew what. If it was more important than the Avatar though… that was concerning.

Hakoda didn’t have the men to fight the entirety of the Fire Nation Navy. He could, however, chase after his children. He could save them.

They were getting close now. Very close.

…---…

Zuko was concerned. They were in the middle of the ocean. Their ship, being a merchant vessel, did not go very fast.

There were two groups of ships chasing after them.

Both were familiar.

The Water Tribe on one side. The Earth Kingdom on the other. The Earth Kingdom ships were significantly closer.

Zuko would have thought they were working together, except for the fact that a Fire Nation ship was leading the Earth Kingdom vessels.

Zuko glanced over at Uncle.

Uncle looked back. His face was calm, open. He looked like he thought they’d make it through fine. It couldn’t be true, but it was comforting anyways.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder to where Aang, Sokka and Katara were standing beside Appa.

If worst came to worst, Sokka and Katara could be used as a ransom. _Don’t attack us of we’ll kill them._

Something in Zuko’s gut twisted at the thought. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t _actually_ do something like that. He wouldn’t kill them. He would threaten them though.

They probably wouldn’t forgive him for it, even if he told them it was a lie, but it might be necessary.

They had no such leverage against the Earth Kingdom, or against the Fire Nation. Zuko rubbed at his scar.

“Jee!” Zuko called. It still felt weird not to call the man Lieutenant, but they were supposed to be a merchant vessel and so were also supposed to not have military ranks.

Jee turned towards him. “Set course towards the Water Tribe fleet.” Zuko said, “We need to be headed towards them as fast as we can go.”

Jee glanced towards Iroh, who nodded.

Zuko felt himself bristle at that, but forced the reaction down. He probably should have talked to Uncle first- Uncle usually could see the pieces and parts of the puzzle that Zuko missed.

Still, Uncle agreed with him. Had likely come to the same conclusions as Zuko had.

This was their best chance at survival.

…---…

Sokka was obnoxiously happy about the fact that they were going to be seeing Hakoda. Zuko knew he should probably tell Sokka why he felt like he was about to throw up, but he figured the whole truth would come out soon enough whatever happened.

Zuko glanced back at the Earth Kingdom ships and cursed.

The Fire Nation ship had split from the Earth Kingdom vessels and was coming upon then much faster as a result.

Even with Prince heading full out towards the Water Tribe ships, they were going to meet with the Fire Nation ship first.

In this case, as in so many others, there would be no escaping the conflict.


	5. Azula and Zuko talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats are made. Lines are drawn.

Zuko watched as Azula boarded his ship.

Appa, Aang, Sokka and Katara were hiding under a tarp. It was a really stupid hiding spot. It might be worse than nothing. But it’d made them feel better.

They’d refused to fly away- fools that they were. Insisted on staying in case they needed to help fight.

No amount of yelling would convince them otherwise.

Which was annoying. And terrifying. Zuko really didn’t want to have to raise a Water Tribe baby.

“I am Azula,” Azula announced, and Zuko blinked. What was she doing? “Princess of the Fire Nation. Who is the Captain here?”

Zuko watched her for a long moment. “That would be me.” He said slowly.

“And what would your name be?” Azula asked.

Zuko felt like he was missing something. He glanced at Uncle, but Uncle wasn’t looking at him. Zuko turned back to Azula. “Don’t you know my name?” he asked.

Azula glared at him. “I was asking if you had an _alias_ Dum-dum.”

Ah. That actually made sense. “Li.” Zuko said.

Azula rolled her eyes. “A bit late for that don’t you think?”

Zuko felt his eyes widen as he glanced towards the tarp-covered-rebellion he was hosting on his ship. She thought- she thought he was tricking them into coming to the Fire Nation. That’d be pretty ingenious actually…

“Why are you here Azula?” His voice came out louder than he intended it to. He wasn’t shouting yet though. That was an improvement.

Azula sighed. She played with a strand of her hair, idly twirling it around one finger. “Father… regrets.” She said, voice softer than he’d heard it since before Mother had died. “There are traitors in the Fire Nation. He wants his family with him now. _All_ his family.”

Zuko felt as though the breath had been sucked out of his body. _Father regrets? He wants me back?_

And then- Uncle’s voice. _Have you ever seen anything that would lead you to believe that he might consider making peace?_

Zuko glanced over at Uncle- and Uncle just looked so _sad._ Zuko knew what that meant- even if Father wanted him back- he couldn’t go.

This war needed to end. No matter how much it hurt.

Zuko needed to pretend that he didn’t believe her. Convince her he wasn’t going back because his feelings were hurt or for some stupid reason. He’d never been a good liar- but this was important. Father couldn’t figure out that they were starting a rebellion- not this soon.

He needed to protect them.

“No.” Zuko said.

Azula blinked at him, looking genuinely surprised. “No?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 _Stupid reason. My feelings are hurt. I don’t believe you. I can lie. It’ll be fine._ “Father almost threw me off the palace walls when I was born.” Zuko said. “He said it looked like I didn’t have a spark- like I wouldn’t be a Fire Bender. Mother convinced him to spare me. Father almost killed me again when I was ten. When Lu Ten died and Father asked Azulon if he could be the heir instead of Uncle. The next day Azulon and Mother were gone and Father was Fire Lord.”

Zuko felt like his tongue had been disconnected from his brain. This argument- it was supposed to be an excuse. It wasn’t supposed to make so much _sense_. Why was it making so much sense?

He couldn’t stop talking- couldn’t stop the words that kept tumbling out of his mouth. “Then- I was thirteen. I spoke up in a war meeting. And Father challenged me to an Agni Kai- but he didn’t tell me that I’d be fighting him. I was completely unprepared.”

He could remember that moment, the moment when his confidence shattered- disintegrated like dew before the sun. When his father stood across from him. When his father kept moving forwards and Zuko was kneeling and begging but Ozai wasn’t stopping. “I surrendered of course- a thirteen-year-old against the Fire Lord? But he didn’t stop. He just kept walking forward.”

Azula looked bored. It made sense- she’d been there after all. “Mother wasn’t there.” Zuko said. “Mother is gone. Mother convinced him to stop- to spare me. Father never did that on his own.”

It wasn’t true- it couldn’t be true. Ozai loved him. His father loved him. He’d had to burn Zuko- Zuko’d been a coward.

He’d needed to be taught a lesson. But the words kept coming out even as something inside of him screamed. “Father doesn’t regret. He would never regret. So _why are you really here?_ ”

Azula almost looked impressed. She sighed. “It would’ve been so much easier if you just believed me,” she said, “But I suppose even I can’t be that _lucky._ ”

Zuko barely kept himself from flinching at that word. _Lucky to be born_ …

“Father has declared you and Uncle traitors to the Fire Nation for abandoning your mission and ship. I was sent to bring you home.”

Zuko felt like throwing up. Or curling up on his bed and never coming out of his room ever again.

She’d been lying. Father didn’t really want him back. It made sense- Azula always lied. Unless the truth hurt more.

“We aren’t coming with you.” Zuko said. He felt exhausted. “We won’t.”

Azula smirked at him. “You think you have a chance of surviving with the Water Tribe ships?” she asked. “Come with me and you’ll live. I can promise you that.”

Zuko glared at her. “They owe us a debt.” _Or we have their leaders children with us for convenient ransom._ “They’ll let us go. With our ship. You won’t. So- this is how it’s going to happen. You can try to fight us- but by the time you win- if you win- they’ll be here. And there are enough of them to overpower even you.”

Deep breath in. “Or, you can leave. You can still get away. Live to fight another day.”

Azula’s smirk had fallen from her lips. She looked murderous.

Her gaze flicked to Uncle for a moment and she smirked once more. “You sure your men won’t give you up?” she asked, “Trade their lives for yours?”

Jee stepped forward. “We stand with the prince.” He said, stiffly.

Zuko felt like he could cry as the rest of the crew stepped forward, confirming their loyalty to him. To Zuko.

Azula sighed again. “Your choice.”

Then she turned, and was gone.

…---…

Sokka listened to the conversation- growing somehow angry and numb at the same time. Li was not actually Li.

He was a Prince. Who’d named his ship Prince.

Whose father had burned him.

Who had also apparently joined the Avatar.

Sokka felt like jumping out of his hiding place and confronting Li right now, but that probably wasn’t the best idea.

He waited till the princess was for sure gone before jumping out.

And then he didn’t know what to say. Because he was angry- sure. But the guy was still on their side. And- the scar he had- that he’d have for the rest of his life- was inflicted by his father.

Katara had no such compunctions. “You- You! You absolute- traitor!”

Sokka found himself wincing _with_ Li at that.

…---…

Azula didn’t wait long. The ships separated, the Fire Nation vessel pulling away from the Water Tribe ships.

Azula went through the familiar circular motions, and lightning cracked- striking Iroh. She smirked as he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People Are concerned.   
> Note- Iroh is not dead.  
> So rest easy.


	6. To mend the broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning- apologies- and some sickness mixed in

Iroh watched Azula carefully as the shouting match began.

“You-You- You absolute- traitor!” Katara yelled.

“I’m not a traitor!” Zuko shouted back. “I’m just trying to end this stupid war!”

“You didn’t have to lie to us! You being Fire Nation doesn’t matter!”

“If I told the truth you’d have come with the banished prince who’d been hunting the Avatar for almost three years?” Zuko laughed. A distinctly unpleasant sound.

Iroh missed Katara’s reply as Azula finally moved.

Iroh reached out a hand and caught her lightning. He found himself absurdly grateful that this ship was made of wood. A metal ship would have been too great a conductor.

He made himself fall as he released the lightning into the deck of the ship. It wouldn’t do for Azula- and soon thereafter Ozai- to figure out that particular trick.

Iroh was kind of amazed that it’d worked at all.

It’d been good in theory…

“Uncle!” Zuko yelled, and suddenly Zuko’s face was right above Iroh’s.

He looked frantic. Iroh winked at him, raising a finger to his lips.

Zuko blinked.

“I can redirect lightning,” Iroh said, “But I thought it best Azula and Ozai didn’t know that.”

The relief that flooded Zuko’s face made something in Iroh ache. “Anything I should do?” he asked. “Did it hurt?”

Kind of- but not really. It hadn’t been pleasant, but it hadn’t been painful either.

Katara was kneeling beside Zuko now. “You’re alright though?” she asked, voice much softer now.

Iroh smiled up at her. “Of course! And as soon as Azula’s a little farther away I can get up.”

Katara smiled back at him. Then she turned to Zuko. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” She said.

Zuko blinked, looking at her. “Um…”

“I got a letter from my father.” She said, and for some reason that comment made Zuko turn pink. Interesting. “He talked about you in it. And you said you were Li not Zuko and I- well. How many teenage ship captains have an Uncle and a scar like yours? It didn’t make sense, but I trusted you. I chose to trust you. And then you were lying. And it hurt.

“But you’re probably right. I don’t know if I would have gone with you if you’d told us at first, especially since my father said you were hunting the Avatar. I’m still not happy you lied- but I shouldn’t have yelled. And I’m sorry.”

Zuko’s mouth had fallen open as Katara apologized and something that looked suspiciously like tears made his eyes gleam. He cleared his throat several times before he managed to say “Thank you Katara.”

…---…

They were close now, very close to the Water Tribe ships.

Zuko wondered if they could see him. Even from a distance his scar tended to stand out. It was always the first thing people saw; the first thing people made judgements on.

He felt odd. Disconnected. Like he could go forever without tiring and also like he couldn’t take a single step without falling.

His head ached.

Zuko turned, stumbling. “Uncle?” he said, rubbing his head, “I don’t feel so good.”

He heard Uncle shout “Zuko!” but he couldn’t respond,

He was falling. Unconsciousness took him.

…---…

Hakoda didn’t understand what was going on. And he didn’t like not understanding what was going on.

The Fire Nation ship had caught up with _Prince._ And then let _Prince_ go. That wasn’t how things worked. The Fire Nation didn’t just _let things go_.

They were close now. Not quite close enough to make out facial features, but close enough to see clothing.

There were two blue clothed figures on deck.

Hakoda wished his ships weren’t already going as fast as they could go. He wanted to see them- he wanted to see his children so _badly._ Soon. Soon.

…---…

Aang blinked as Li- well. Zuko. Collapsed.

Zuko.

Aang had thought he didn’t know a Zuko.

But apparently he did.

So- he had actually brought Roku’s hello to the right place. That was good.

“What’s happening to him?” Katara asked, and she looked so concerned.

That made Aang feel concerned. Well, he’d been concerned before- but if everyone else was worried than it was _really_ bad.

Mushi- whose name was apparently Iroh, grimaced, placing a hand on Zuko’s forehead. “I’ve seen this before,” he said, voice soft. “It’s a kind of spirit sickness. He should be fine, so long as he gets proper rest and treatment.”

“If it’s a spirit thing can I help?” Aang asked.

Iroh smiled at him. “Not this time. This- this is not that kind of Spirit trouble. But I thank you for your kindness all the same.”

Iroh gathered some of the men to take Zuko down to his room.

And Aang worried.


	7. Wanna guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk  
> Zuko has weird dreams

The first thing Hakoda noticed upon boarding _Prince_ were his children. Then the Avatar. Then the Dragon of the West.

He blinked.

The old man was wearing Earth Kingdom green. And he did not look particularly happy.

The other sailors were mostly familiar as well- and they were also wearing green instead of red. None of them looked particularly happy either.

They were all tense- ready for a fight. Based on what’d happened last time they’d met that wasn’t a bad assumption.

Hakoda had another moment to think on it before he realized that the Fire Nation Prince, his children and the Avatar had been traveling together for quite some time.

And that they were still alive.

But if they were all here- where was Zuko?

Hakoda didn’t think about that much longer because he was running forward and suddenly Sokka was right in front of him and he was holding his son as close as he could.

“Sokka,” he said, voice nearly breaking before he turned towards Katara, holding an arm out to her too. She hesitated, looking torn for a fraction of a second before she stepped into his embrace as well.

He wanted to hold them, hold them close and never let go, but the tension levels on deck had not abated as the two sides stared at each other.

He let go, taking a step backwards. Hakoda nodded to the Dragon. He paused for a moment. What was he supposed to call the man anyways? Dragon? Old man? Zuko’s Uncle?

“Iroh,” he said, “It looks like we need to talk.”

…---…

Iroh watched Hakoda for a long moment. He’d talked to Aang, and Aang had agreed to act as a hostage if the situation demanded it. Iroh really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Katara and Sokka might have been more effective- but they also might have made Hakoda desperate. And desperate people did stupid things.

“What are your intentions?” Iroh asked. He needed to get back to Zuko- needed to help him- but he couldn’t go to Zuko, not now, not until he was sure Hakoda wouldn’t attack them.

Hakoda hesitated for a long moment.

“What are yours?” he asked.

“We are trying to end this war.” Iroh said bluntly, and there was something beautiful about being able to say aloud something that had rested in his heart for six years now.

Hakoda watched him for a long moment. “How?” he asked, and Iroh smiled. It was not a kind smile, or a gentle smile. It was a _dragon’s_ smile, full of teeth and jagged lines and sharp edges.

“It’s quite simple really,” Iroh said, “We find allies that can help us convince the world we want peace. We go to the Fire Nation and I challenge my brother to an Agni Kai. I win. And we make peace.”

…---…

Aang watched Hakoda and Iroh argue.

They seemed to almost enjoy it, though every couple of minutes Iroh glanced towards the door leading below deck- towards Zuko.

“Why didn’t you tell us you wanted to end the war last time?” Hakoda asked.

Iroh smiled, though the smile was sad. “Zuko wasn’t ready yet. He was still so loyal to Ozai- and he is a terrible liar. You would not have believed us, even if what _I_ said was true.”

Hakoda seemed to watch him for a long moment, before asking, “Where is Zuko?”

Iroh’s sad smile saddened further.

And Aang decided that he’d had quite enough waiting.

Sure- it was a spirit sickness that Aang apparently, even with his super cool Avatar powers, couldn’t help.

Sure- he hadn’t even known the guys real name until an hour ago.

But Zuko was still Li.

And Li was Aang’s friend.

It didn’t really take much sneaking to sneak below deck- Katara and Sokka weren’t really watching him anyways. They were too excited to see their dad.

And Aang was happy for them- he really was- but sometimes… sometimes they would talk about people they knew and missed and Aang would talk about people he knew- and it was different.

Because the people Aang knew weren’t _ever_ coming back.

…---…

Iroh and Hakoda finished their discussion and Iroh breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally able to go to Zuko.

Riko and Aang were there with Zuko, and Iroh hesitated for a moment, watching them.

Aang launched into another story and Iroh smiled. Zuko had been without friends for far too long. And now he didn’t have to be.

…---…

Zuko couldn’t see. The world was dark- he was drowning far, far under the ocean waves- the ocean sighed softly around him- there were voices in the ocean, soft whispers that he could almost hear if he just _listened_ hard enough- and then the moon was there and laughing and suddenly Zuko wasn’t under the ocean anymore.

He was in an Agni Kai, but Father wasn’t there- instead it was Azula.

Azula laughed and the laughter was mad and blue fire burst around them.

The fire morphed, forming two blue dragons that swirled around the two of them in crazed circles.

“Give up!” she shouted, “Kneel- kneel like you knelt to Father. I will let you sleep.”

And Zuko hadn’t realized it before, but he was so tired- his bones felt heavy- he wasn’t even sure how he was standing-

And then Uncle was there. Uncle was there- holding back Azula’s flames. Changing them. Blue flame flared orange and the two dragons, one still blue and one newly orange, fought. “Wake up!” Uncle shouted, “Zuko- wake up!”

And Zuko listened.


	8. Good captains don't go down with their ships- they keep their crews alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope.  
> Not writing a summary.   
> Just- no.

Zuko felt wonderful. He had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

They were headed to the North Pole to find allies. They already kind of had allies from the South _and_ were allied with the Avatar.

When Uncle challenged Father to an Agni Kai those allies would make it much easier to convince the Earth Kingdom of their sincerity.

King Bumi would also help with that- Zuko realized now why Iroh had gone to see the man. It made so much more sense now… they needed allies in the Earth Kingdom.

Bumi was crazy, there was no denying that, but he was also highly respected. He was powerful. People would listen to him when he said that the Fire Nation wanted peace.

And so, when Zuko went to the deck of his ship, he was smiling.

…---…

Zuko scowled. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that there was absolutely _no_ _way_ he was going to abandon another ship. He liked this ship. He’d bought this ship.

But it was too slow for the chase they were on.

Zuko felt his breathing hitch and brutally suppressed the urge to cry. He was not going to cry over a ship. His ship. That he’d bought. That was his home.

The Fire Nation hadn’t been home in a long time. He’d been banished for three years- and even before then… after Mother had left, the palace hadn’t been the most pleasant place to be.

“I want us together as much as possible,” Zuko finally said.

Uncle was looking at him, and there was so much compassion in his gaze that Zuko almost felt himself tearing up again. He turned stiffly away, turning towards Hakoda instead.

Hakoda wasn’t much better. He knew what is was to abandon a home.

Zuko’s ship was his freedom. It was his security, a place that no one could kick him out of. Some Water Tribe ship wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be in charge. His crew wouldn’t be sailing. They might help out- but they wouldn’t be trusted as much as the regular crew.

Someone else would be in control again. Someone else- and not someone he trusted either. Someone who had attacked him. Who’d killed his people because… because there was a war. And Hakoda had been trying to win.

But control was an illusion. In _Prince_ they would never truly be able to outrun Azula. The Fire Nation’s entire fleet would probably be able to show up before _Prince_ actually made it to the Northern Water Tribe.

 _Prince_ ’s strength was in anonymity. And now that was gone.

“If we rearrange our crews a bit,” Hakoda said after a moment, “We should be able to split your people in between three boats- 12-15 people in each.”

Zuko didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. Everything in him rebelled at losing his ship- at being separated from his crew- but he just nodded sharply.

He wanted to go to his room and hide with his head tucked between his knees.

But he couldn’t do that either. Because they were on a schedule. And they didn’t have time for him to break down again.

…---…

They didn’t burn _Prince_. They left her drifting as they sailed away. She might distract Azula and gain them a few more hours.

Iroh watched Zuko as he stared after _Prince._ Zuko was holding onto the railing of the Water Tribe ship so hard his knuckles were white.

Iroh wished they didn’t have to do this.

But he also knew that no matter how much pain Zuko was in now, Zuko understood. Zuko would give up _Prince_ a hundred times to save his crew- and that was what he was choosing now.

Iroh stepped forward, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

They stood together for hours until the _Prince_ was out of sight.

That was when Zuko’s iron control finally buckled.

He didn’t move, but Iroh could see the tears glistening on his face.

 _I’m sorry,_ Iroh thought, _I’m so sorry._

He wished that he could make this better, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stay.

…---…

Azula found Zhao easily enough. The man was an Admiral now for some reason.

Azula could almost understand why her father had promoted him- he had a certain cunning to him, a certain ruthlessness.

Still- he was a bit of a fool.

His idea for an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe- _why?_

Yes, they needed to be conquered eventually… but not _now_. The Earth Kingdom was a threat. The Northern Water Tribe hadn’t been a threat in eighty years.

Still, with the Avatar going there to learn Waterbending and both Iroh and Zuko, well, just Zuko now, going there for something… the invasion made sense.

Azula had two high profile prisoners to capture after all.

And if she conquered an entire civilization while she was at it- well. She was already going to be there.

And it was good to be efficient.

…---…

Aang wanted to see the Northern Air Temple. He wanted to go. Zuko had told him about it- about the people who weren’t air benders, but who still flew. Who honored the Air Benders by seeking the air, even if they could not bend themselves.

Aang understood though, why they could not go.

He understood in the same way that Zuko understood why they had to leave behind his ship.

He understood, but it still hurt.

Aang shook his head. Someone- probably Iroh- had gotten Zuko a plate of food, but he was just sitting there, staring at it.

He was sad. But Aang was good at helping people feel better. Aang sat down beside Zuko. “So,” he said, “Since you’re a fire bender and all… what do you think about teaching me fire bending?”

Zuko jerked, spinning towards Aang, eyes wide, and nearly dropped his food. He cursed as he tried to steady it, managing to get one hand under the wobbling plate before it capsized. But with Zuko’s momentum the plate, and Zuko, continued forwards.. The plate ended up on Aang’s lap, miraculously unspilled.

“What?!” Zuko shouted.

Well… Aang had gotten a reaction at least.


	9. When Wars begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe its an invasion

_“Bumi,” Iroh said, “I need your help.”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“I am going to challenge Ozai to an Agni Kai on the charge of murdering Fire Lord Azulon. I need more proof though.”_

_Bumi watched him for a long moment._

_“I need you to find someone…”_

…---…

They made good time to the Northern Water Tribe. Then it was a problem of getting in.

Which was almost immediately solved by Aang being the Avatar. It was so unfair. None of the Southern Water Tribe got any consideration for being from a sister tribe- but the Avatar? Of course we’ll let _him_ in.

And then Iroh had gone off and played the weirdest game of Pai Sho ever with Pakku and now they were acting like best buds or something and how had the two guys even met?

The Northern Water Tribe was super isolated and Iroh was the Dragon of the West.

So… what?

Sokka would admit to being confused by that turn of events.

…---…

“You can’t just challenge a waterbending master!” Zuko shouted.

“Watch me!” Katara yelled back.

“There’s a reason he’s a master and you’re not!” Zuko felt his breathing quicken. This was bad. This was very, very bad. “He can stop you. He will stop you. You will lose. This won’t help anything!”

Katara didn’t even look at him. She didn’t respond.

Zuko stepped forward, determined to get through to her that fighting a master did not tend to turn out well for the novice… and then Pakku was there.

And they were fighting. Zuko’s heart was in his throat the whole time. After it was over Iroh had to do a round of breathing exercises with him before the black dots in his vision went away.

The whole thing with Katara’s grandmother seemed awfully convenient.

Perhaps Katara was more like Azula than Zuko had previously thought. Really like Azula actually- Azula never told him the _actual_ plan either.

…---…

They’d been going on long range patrols with Appa for days. They knew the Fire Nation was coming, they just didn’t know exactly when.

And now… Appa could fly faster than the ships could move, assuming a good air current.

But the ships were still only a week out.

There were hundreds of them.

Which meant that Zuko and Iroh needed to move onto the next step of the plan, and fast.

…---…

Aang came with them. Appa was his bison after all.

Sokka and Katara stayed behind, Sokka to be with his dad and help in case of the invasion and Katara to practice her waterbending.

They’d both offered to come with, but right now less people was better.

Zuko had to leave his crew behind. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

…---…

Zuko noticed Iroh dispatching letters left and right.

He knew that most of them were to Fire Nation nobility, telling them that Iroh would be challenging for the throne or revealing some of Ozai’s lesser known but crueler deeds, or anything along those lines.

Still…

There were three messages that didn’t fit. Three messages that weren’t going in the right direction.

…---…

Azula blinked when a Water Tribe bird- she didn’t know what it was called- flopped onto the deck of her ship.

She stepped forward.

There was a letter tied to its leg.

She was careful as she took it, but the bird didn’t look particularly dangerous.

_Azula,_

The letter said,

_Zuko here. Thought you’d want to know I’ve found some help. We’re going to challenge father to an Agni Kai for the crown on the basis that he ordered the murder of Fire Lord Azulon._

_Which saved my life. But also, it was his fault I was going to die in the first place because he asked to be heir right after Lu Ten died._

_And he was going to kill me._

_But I thought you might want to know that if you intend to capture us, you are going in the wrong direction._

_Zuko._

Zuko couldn’t lie to save his life. He really, really couldn’t.

Letters were different of course… but Azula had a feeling this one was genuine. But… who in the world had Zuko found who’d be willing and able to challenge Father?

Unless… the Water Tribe’s were known for healing. When she’d struck Iroh with lightning… he might not have died. They could have gone to the North Pole to help him recover.

Which meant that Azula needed to write another letter and get back to the Fire Nation as fast as possible.


	10. Dropping subtle hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that the chapter title has nothing to do with anything

_“Your children need you Ursa.”_

_Ursa paused in the doorway of her home before glancing back over her shoulder. The man was wearing red but he was so obviously Earth Kingdom it was ridiculous. He could probably pass for someone from the colonies…_

_“I have children who need me here too.” Ursa said._

_“Do the others not matter then?”_

_Ursa felt her hands clenching into fists. Of course her children mattered to her- how could they not? How could he say that?_

_She’d been banished. She had other children._

_But Zuko and Azula- they would never leave her heart. And if they needed her…_

_She hesitated a moment longer. “I’ll go.”_

…---…

Azula wrote a letter to Father first.

_Father,_

_Zuko has managed to find someone to challenge you. They are headed towards the Fire Nation right now._

She didn’t mention her thoughts on Iroh’s survival- Father was smart. He would figure that out on his own and Azula would not have to risk being proven wrong. When she’d written Father about Iroh’s death all she’d said was that she had hit him with lightning. She’d never implicitly stated he was dead. She was glad of that now.

_I believe they are traveling with the Avatar, likely on his air bison._

_I am coming with a small number of ships from the fleet. We will meet you soon._

_Azula_

She figured he could probably guess the rest.

He was smart like that.

…---…

Making it to the Fire Nation was the easy part. Traveling incognito with a twelve ton bison was the hard part.

But they made it to the capitol. And that was the first part of their plan.

…---…

Zuko hadn’t known that Uncle had a thing for dramatic entrances. But apparently he did. That was cool.

He strode through the gates as though he was already Fire Lord. The guards didn’t even challenge him, instead they bowed, stepping aside.

Zuko wondered how much they’d been bribed to do that.

And then Uncle stalked his way to the war chamber,

The doors slammed open with a resounding crack and every eye in the room turned to Iroh and the small entourage of soldiers and servants that had followed him in.

Ozai stood, mouth opening, glaring, but Uncle spoke before he could.

“Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon,” he said, voice booming, “I challenge you to an Agni Kai for the murder of my father, Fire Lord Azulon. I challenge you for reckless endangerment of Fire Nation lives. I challenge you for the right to the throne. Do you accept?”

“You cannot challenge me.” Ozai said, “You are a traitor to our nation.”

And Zuko froze as he heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again.

“Is he though?” Ursa asked. She stepped forward, out of the crowd. “Six years ago, you told me that I had a choice. I could either kill Azulon and make you Fire Lord, or you would murder my son.

“You said that if I succeeded, I would be banished. You also said that if I attempted to take either or my children from your tender care, you would kill me. And Zuko. You tried to have me killed anyway, once the task was finished. And now, you have the gall to say it never happened?”

Zuko was still staring at his mother. He wanted to step forward. He wanted to hug her, to be held by her, for her to never let him go.

But that wasn’t an option here.

They still had things to do.

…---…

The Northern Water Tribe rejoiced when a fifth of the fleet took off towards the Fire Nation capitol after Aang.

They were less happy that Aang had left them, even if it could lead to a permanent end to the war.

The Northern Water Tribe was not very good at thinking of the big picture. They thought in terms of their tribe- their family. The Southern Tribe’s struggles had never mattered to them, nor the Earth Kingdom’s.

So long as they were safe they would leave the rest of the world to burn.

But now the fire had come to them.

And though they made plans to fight- they were afraid.


	11. Ozai is... well... an awful person and also pretty much dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some battles  
> Azula panics

Sokka was Yue’s bodyguard.

Which was frankly a dream job for him because- well. Duh.

But it was also not a dream job because his dad was out there fighting. Zuko’s _Fire Nation soldiers_ were fighting for La’s sake.

And Sokka was stuck. Here. With Yue.

Which was wonderful… but still.

Yue looked at him for a long moment before she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Come,” she said, “We cannot join the battle now, but we can pray. And I know where to go.”

…---…

Lieutenant Jee hated actual battles. They were bloody things- everyone running this way and that, trying to kill the people who were wearing different colors than they- probably accidentally killing comrades- starting people on fire-

Starting people on fire was messy. They didn’t die- at least not at first. They just screamed.

Jee was alright being a scout- and he would fight if necessary. He was good at it- if not the rest of soldiering….

And then, in the mass of confusion and burning bodies and screaming, Jee saw something out of place.

Zhao was fairly sneaky, but Jee had been watching Zuko for three years. Compared to Zuko, Zhao was very much an amateur.

Jee shot a flair up- making the fire as blue as he could. Some were better at color changes than others- scouts who could change their fire’s color were more useful. It took a freakish amount of concentration though and in actual battle just plain red fire burned as well as anything else.

Jee had seen Azula fight before… she was definitely crazy. Talented, but crazy. Why else would she put so much effort into making blue flames?

….---…

Hakoda found himself grinning. He hated battle- but he loved sailing. And this- this was something he hadn’t done in years.

Sailing with a Waterbender on your side was different- when the waves could be convinced to move with you rather than against you everything went better.

And when those waves moved against your enemy- well. Enemies in the water were enemies that couldn’t kill you.

And then he saw the blue signal. Infiltration.

Curse it all.

…---…

Azula pushed all the ships to top speed, but she wasn’t fast enough.

She separated her ship from the main body- going on alone.

She wasn’t fast enough.

Azula did not panic, and she would not. Father would be fine. He would win and everything would be as it should be.

But she knew Iroh had been a general. Father had not.

What if… what if Father lost?

Azula pushed the ship harder.

She still wouldn’t make it in time.

…---…

Iroh breathed. He was going to kill his brother today. Either that, or his brother would kill him.

The flames around him pulsed.

He remembered when they were smaller. There was quite an age gap between them, but he remembered holding his tiny baby brother and being… happy.

And now Iroh was going to kill him.

It hurt something in him.

Iroh breathed, in, then out. He remembered another baby too, a happy giggling baby boy, turned into a sullen, angry, broken teen.

Iroh would kill his brother today. And he knew the real reason why, even if no one else did.

It wasn’t for the Fire Nation, not really. It wasn’t for his father. It wasn’t for Lu Ten. It was for his nephew, a boy forced to grow up far too fast.

It was for Zuko. 

…---…

Zuko watched, heart in his throat, as his Uncle knelt. His father knelt on the other side of the field, and then the gong rang, and they were standing, facing one another.

Uncle moved first, whips of flame striking out. Ozai didn’t dodge, instead sending out his own fire to meet them and drive them back.

Iroh let go of the whips, letting the wall of flame come towards him and parting it with a grace Zuko rarely saw his Uncle use.

Ozai growled, and the fight was on in earnest. Fire whipped out and was flung back. Ozai hit Iroh a glancing blow to the side, and Iroh hit Ozai’s leg, making it buckle beneath him.

And then lightning was sparking in Ozai’s hands and he flung it towards Iroh and Iroh _moved_.

Zuko hadn’t seen this dance last time when Azula had tried to kill Uncle. It was beautiful. It looked a lot like Katara did when she was waterbending actually…

And Iroh _caught_ the lightning.

Ozai’s eyes widened as the lightning crackled through Iroh’s other hand.

It hit Ozai straight on in the face.

And Ozai was dead.

…---…

Iroh knelt as they crowned him and as the crowd shouted, “Long Live Fire Lord Iroh!”

And Ursa held her son as he wept. Because that had been his father.


	12. End the Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this! And then... possibly a sequel.   
> With the Da Li.
> 
> I don't know. Maybe.

They hadn’t let Katara fight.

She was a master Waterbender- trained in combat by Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe. She was _part_ of the Southern Water Tribe. And neither side would let her fight.

No one mentioned her gender- they’d learned not to- but now everyone was going on about her age.

Really. Fourteen wasn’t that young!

So she was a scout now, watching signals and relaying messages.

She wanted to fight. To help steer one of the ships.

But no _. Of course not._

She started as a slightly off-blue flare went up.

The signal for infiltration. The only reason to do that… would be to go after the leaders. Kill the leaders- destroy morale.

The Chief was safe. Which left Yue.

And Katara knew that Sokka was guarding her, but Sokka wasn’t a bender and _yes_ he was her big brother and _yes_ he was good with a boomerang… but he’d gotten _two_ fishhooks stuck in his finger after he’d used one to try pulling the other out and…

She really needed to find them.

…---…

When Azula made it to the Fire Nation, Iroh had already been crowned Fire Lord.

That meant Father had lost. How had he lost? He wasn’t supposed to lose- he was the greatest Fire Bender of his generation he couldn’t- he couldn’t-

She found herself running to the palace instead of waiting for more dignified- but far slower- transportation.

_Not fast enough- Not fast enough- Father would be so disappointed-_

Flags- mourning flags all around the palace. Mourning flags?

He had lost but- that didn’t mean he was dead. Zuko had lost and he wasn’t dead. Burnt, but not dead. And Iroh was so much more… stupid than Father. He wouldn’t have killed his brother.

Father couldn’t be dead.

Azula didn’t notice the servants running. She didn’t notice the fire swirling around her- burning- pulsing with her frantic breaths. She didn’t notice herself murmuring, “He can’t be dead. He can’t be dead. He can’t be.”

And then, she saw someone she never thought she’d see again.

Ursa. Her mother. Zuko was there too, and Uncle, with his hair done up with the flame. It was true. He was Fire Lord.

“Azula,” Mother said, stepping forward, holding out a hand.

Azula stumbled backwards. “You- you can’t be here. Father said you weren’t coming back. Not ever. Not ever, not ever, not ever…”

And then Ursa was right in front of her. “Azula,” she said again.

“He’s not dead.” Azula said, “He’s not. He can’t be.” She was shaking.

And then her mother’s arms were around her. “I’m sorry,” Ursa whispered.

And he couldn’t be dead- he’d be coming back any moment now-

But for now, for now, she let her mother hold her.

…---…

Hakoda moved, crashing to the deck as a literal wave of flame flowed over his head. Their waterbender, Huantu, managed to put it out before it set their sails aflame.

He was on his feet a moment later. The Southern Water Tribe didn’t have catapults on their ships like the Fire Nation, so in fights they generally grabbed isolated ships, boarded them and sank them.

Stealth attacks had worked well, but there was no place for that here.

They were close now.

Ponak shouted, “Fifteen!” as he swung their ship sharply, or as sharply as one _can_ swing a ship, to the side. Huantu was moving a moment later, connecting their ship to the Fire Nation ship with a bridge of ice.

And Hakoda’s men were moving.

They needed to take down the fleet.

And they were, one ship at a time.

…---…

Sokka managed to take out one man with Boomerang. Then the rest were upon him. It reminded him of sparring with Zuko, except far more brutal.

One of them managed to steal his club and bash him over the head with it. Which was rude.

He fell, clutching his head, and then a sword was swinging towards him and he was going to _die-_ And Katara was there- somehow- water moving around her like a second skin, cracking the man who’d attacked Suko into a wall.

Fire flare, pushing her back, but people were pouring in behind Katara, surrounding the Fire Benders.

And then one of the Fire Benders, who’d apparently been faking unconsciousness, jerked out a hand- grabbing a fish from the Water. And the moon went red.

…---…

Akimo wasn’t usually stealthy. But his years on the Wani had taught him _some_ things.

Sneaking onto the command ship was hard. Stealing some captain’s armor was less so. Dumping the actual captain off the ship and into the polar waters wasn’t hard but it did… hurt. Somewhere.

Signaling a retreat was the easiest thing so far- especially since right after his signal the moon turned red.

Kind of disturbing… but rather useful. All things considered.

…---…

Apparently, threatening the moon spirit in a room full of Watertribe warriors was not a good idea.

Zhao cursed as one of the savages tackled him backwards into the spirit pool. And then _something_ was glowing around him. The savage’s feet stopped when they hit the ground.

Zhao’s didn’t. He struggled, cursing, kicking, but the pull of the blue… thing… was inexorable. He was sucked under the waves.

He didn’t come back out.

…---…

Akimo was really glad that Iroh was so efficient. A couple hours after their retreat someone thought to question which captain was currently commanding the fleet.

He was able to show them a very nice, very official letter from Fire Lord Iroh, stating that they were to stop the invasion and return home to honor the late Fire Lord Ozai.

So- Akimo got to live. That was nice.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters I let be short because I can  
> So Ha

Honor is important in the Fire Nation.

Blackmail is… frowned upon.

Getting Ursa pardoned was surprisingly easy.

It was the only easy thing Iroh would be doing in a long, long time.

…---…

“So…” Aang said, “I got a Waterbending teacher.”

He nodded to Katara, who smiled. “I got a Firebending teacher.” He nodded to Zuko who went a very interesting shade of red.

“I never _agreed_ to that!” Aang ignored this. Zuko had agreed- he just didn’t know it yet.

“I was wondering if you would come with me to find an Earthbending teacher?”

“Well,” Sokka said, “We did promise to go with you all the way. And I’m a man of my word.”

His chest puffed out as he said it. Which obviously had nothing to do with Yue walking by. She giggled, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

Zuko elbowed him in the ribs.

He glared. Zuko looked incredibly unrepentant. “You should really pay more attention to your surroundings.” He said.

Sokka watched him for a long moment. Fine. He could say that now. But soon- Sokka would get him. Zuko would never see the surprise attack coming. Because it would be a surprise.

…---…

Hakoda insisted on coming with them. Something about not leaving children to fend for themselves and the war being somewhat over…

Zuko wasn’t exactly comfortable with the older man.

Still… he made Katara and Sokka happy.

Zuko didn’t protest.

Much.

…---…

The Northern Air Temple was... different.

Aang hadn't wanted it to change. He hadn't wanted anything to change.

Still... these people were, in their own way, preserving Air nomad culture. The freedom of it.

Aang could appreciate that.

...---...

Zuko handed out the _you are no longer required to make the Fire Nation weapons_ letter out discretely. 

...---...

The swamp was… strange. Zuko did not appreciate seeing a much younger and smiling version of his father.

It was… disturbing. Especially since he kept getting flashbacks of his father’s corpse.

Still. The Waterbenders were… somewhat interesting.

…---…

Aang went through _one_ day of Earthbending school. One day! That wasn’t how it worked- you didn’t just get to… to _decide_ that you didn’t like your teacher and find a new one!

Not unless you were Azula anyways…

“You can’t just give up!” Zuko was shouting. He didn’t care much.

“I’m not giving up,” Aang said, “I’m just… going in a new direction. Approaching Earthbending from another angle you know?”

Zuko had actually listened to Uncle’s lessons on the other elements. That’d been to defeat the Avatar but he figured information could be used both ways and… that didn’t really seem to be the right way to approach Eartbending. Still.

“So you plan to find a teacher in an Earth Kingdom Fight Club?” Zuko asked.

“Yep!” Aang said.

He was entirely to happy about the whole thing.

The worst part was that only Hakoda seemed to agree with Zuko.

…---…

Beifong.

Of course she had to be a Beifong.

Well… it was better than some things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... explanations for choices.
> 
> 1) Why did Iroh fight Ozai in this when he wouldn't in canon? I justify it because of Zuko's "That's a horrible age!" comment. Iroh really didn't want to see another kid get burnt. And seeing Aang as a kid rather than the Avatar changed stuff. Also, seeing him break down over the deaths of his entire people. 
> 
> 2) Why did Hakoda go with them instead of trying to help negotiations and such? Iroh and he were on a ship together for a long while. They had a lot of time to work out peace agreements.


End file.
